


blankets

by venvephe



Series: from the crease: hockey stories [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: He could go out today, linger under the snowfall, let the flakes gather in his hair and on his tongue. Hold Jamie’s hand and grin at his cold-flushed cheeks, at the way he can always feel the heat of Jamie’s fingers through their leather gloves. Walk around as much as they want on his favorite city’s streets, since they don’t have anywhere to be until tomorrow.Later, though.Right now, their arms are an endless knot around each other. Warm. Perfect.





	blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the short ficlets I wrote based on tumblr prompts - this one was "Bennguin & Snowed In." We're not getting any snow here this weekend, as it turns out, but I love getting snowed in and the softness of waking up to snow - so this one definitely indulges in my own love of winter weather :) With everything that's been going on in Stars fandom, it also feels really nice to post something fluffy right now - I think we all need it, myself included. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Tyler wakes softly, slowly, to the gentle creep of sunlight in through the hotel room windows. When he blinks in that direction he can tell the light is muted, faded, even though it’s definitely past eight - and he can tell, instinctively, from the blanket of quiet that it must be snowing outside. He can’t help the little smile on his face, at that; of course he loves the snow, and the hockey season and Texas weather rarely afford opportunities to enjoy it.

He could go out today, linger under the snowfall, let the flakes gather in his hair and on his tongue. Hold Jamie’s hand and grin at his cold-flushed cheeks, at the way he can always feel the heat of Jamie’s fingers through their leather gloves. Walk around as much as they want on his favorite city’s streets, since they don’t have anywhere to be until tomorrow.

Later, though.

Right now, this is pretty much perfect: he’s cocooned in the pale duvet, sheets kicked somewhere to his knees during the night. Jamie’s a warm line along his spine, not really spooning but connected enough that Tyler can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. Good; Jamie deserves the rest. He’s been working as hard - harder - than the rest of them, lately. For all that they have to show for it.

Sighing deeply, Tyler turns over and settles on his other side, facing Jamie. It’s impossible to stop himself from reaching out, now that he’s half-awake enough to think of it, and his fingers follow the mattress until he finds Jamie’s side, snuggling closer and batting away the blankets tucked between them. Jamie’s warm, a furnace under the duvet, and he doesn’t even wake up when Tyler tucks his cold toes into the soft space at the backs of his knees.

Tyler loops an arm over Jamie’s waist and drapes himself over Jamie’s back, nuzzling into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Everything about this is just - perfect. There’s something about being in that state between sleeping and waking, the hazy awareness that it’s morning, but not time to get up. It’s the perfect temperature in this little bubble of warmth in the space between them, and nothing could make Tyler move for the world.

He pillows his head on Jamie’s shoulder and exhales again, stretching his toes as he settles, keeping his eyes closed.

It’s sometime later that there’s a gentle knock at the door, and Tyler can see from behind his eyelids that the phone on Jamie’s nightstand is lighting up with incoming messages. But he’s put it on silent, and whichever teammate is at the door silently moves on, lets them sleep a little longer.

They’ll catch up with the boys later, maybe get coffee on the way, the sugary-sweet indulgent shit they usually don’t let themselves have. Tyler will tug Jamie’s scarf down so that he can kiss away the whipped cream clings to Jamie’s beard when no one’s looking. They’ll window-shop as they walk, and Tyler will have to stop himself from lingering too long in front of jewelry cases of rings.

“Hey.”

Jamie’s sleepy rumble pulls him away from his dozing thoughts, the bicep under his head flexing as Jamie reaches up, tangles his fingers into Tyler’s mussed hair. It’s really getting pretty long.

“Hey,” Tyler hums in reply, blinking his eyes open so he can meet Jamie’s gaze. He always looks good like this, soft and private in a way that only Tyler gets to see. His stomach still flips at Jamie’s sleepy smile, like - like Tyler’s the only thing he wants to ever see when he first opens his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Don’t know,” he yawns into Jamie’s skin. “Don’t care.”

Jamie chuckles, voice still rough with sleep, and he shifts around so that he can lie on his side, rearranging Tyler around him again: hips pulled forward and flush, his head tucked under Jamie’s chin into the warm cavity of his collarbone, knees tangled in the nest they’ve made of the sheets. Their arms are an endless knot around each other: warm, perfect.

“Could go out later,” Jamie murmurs, his chest vibrating under Tyler’s fingertips with the words. The constant drum of his heart is steady, rhythmic, comforting.

“Later,” Tyler agrees softly, dipping in just an inch further so he can press a kiss, two, into the side of Jamie’s neck. Jamie hums, huffs a little laugh at the scratch of his beard, and runs his fingers up and down the length of Tyler’s spine.

Underneath the white blanket, the outside under a blanket of white - the world has narrowed to the quiet, unspoken language between them, Jamie’s exhales into his hair and warmth of his broad palms. Tyler smiles, snuggles even closer, content to be wrapped up together for as long as life will let them.

They can sleep a little longer today. Everything else can come later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [venvephe!](http://venvephe.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm also [venvephe](https://www.pillowfort.io/venvephe) over on pillowfort!  
> For hockey-focused content, I'm [tigerseguin91!](http://tigerseguin91.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also on twitter! Find me there at: @[venvephe](https://twitter.com/venvephe) and @[ven_writes](https://twitter.com/ven_writes)


End file.
